The Outcast Life
by Evil Fuzzy Bunny
Summary: Naruto's gone back in time and it's sixyears old all over again!But he soon realizes that some things aren't like they were before.Well atleast he can still mess with people with his awesome knowledge of things he shouldn't know yet!But while he's doing t
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto an co. I'm not putting this disclaimer up again. If you wish to read this disclaimer on other chapters well, return to this page.

Don't blame me if it sucks…please.

Summary: What if Naruto went back to the past when he was six-years old? Where Itachi never did kill his clan. Sakura is the most popular girl and the envy of every boy. And Kakashi's good old friend Obito was still alive and Rin had died?Naruto goes back in

time and is now six-years old and he definitely notices the differences.

His eyes stirred open. "Wh-…where am I?" The ceiling was bright white as the sun made it brighter.

"You're awake!" A nurse called, as she rushed towards him. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto looked dazed as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital of course!" She said as she popped a thermometer in his mouth. "Let me check your temperature just to see if you're okay."

Naruto blinked. _What the hell? Last I remember I was in the forest when I hit my head…I didn't hit it THAT hard…did I?_ "What happened? How did I get hear?"

"You were found in the forest unconscious by some Chuunins. You hit your head pretty hard." She answered.

"Oh…ok then." Naruto answered. Slightly embarrassed of his situation._ I FELL UNCONSICOUS BECAUSE I HIT MY HEAD! SASUKE IS NEVER GONNA LET ME HEAR THE END OF THIS!ARGGGGGGG! Wait a minute…O.O…O.O! When did I become so bloody SHORT! I'm not even HALF her size!_

"Ahhh! Why am I so short!" Naruto screamed.

The nurse looked at him. "Well…you are only six."

Naruto paled._ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! LAST I CHECKED I WAS 13! WHO DID THIS TO ME! GAH! NOW SASUKE IS REALLY NEVER GONNA LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN!_

"**That would be my fault kit." Kyuubi said nonchalantly. "I wanted to see if I could still do time traveling even though I'm trapped inside of you. Speaking of which…REALEASE ME!"**

_After this stunt! Keep wishing pal! Now can we please go back to where I'm 13! I hated being 6 years old!_ While having a mental battle Naruto was making weird faces.

The nurse was looking at him curiously. _Maybe he should stay a little while longer. He's obviously mentally unstable…Nah. Too many patients already, I'm sure he'll be fine and if not…well…meh._

**---**Back to Naruto's Mind**---**

"**No can do." He answered sleepily. "Turns out I can only do it once in this accursed seal. You know…if you release me I can send you back to your time."**

_QUIT IT WITH THE 'RELEASE ME' BIT WOULD YOU! We have a serious problem on our hands!_

"**No, you do. I could careless, and I do so you're on your own." Kyuubi said. "Besides watching you suffer is fun, twerp."**

_Can't you do anything BESIDES insulting me!_

"…**no, not really considering I'm in you stomach!" Kyuubi growled.**

"_..."_

-----Outside of Naruto's mind as we call it------

Deciding to leave the hospital Naruto made his way to the door. "Bye, lady." He called to the nurse. Running out of the building he bumped in to someone and fell to the ground.

"Kid, you alright?" Kakashi called out.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, just kept on staring. _Maybe I should tell him…or maybe not…_

"Are you listening?" Kakashi asked. "Hey, are you alright!"

"Huh…Wha..?" Naruto said snapping back to reality. "You say something?"

Slightly agitated and resisting the urge to hit him on the head, Kakashi asked again. "Are you alright?" _Hm…this is the first time I've come face to face to the Uzamaki kid…the things I heard about him aren't pretty though…if I remember correctly they called him…a troublemaker, dead last and…ahh…I'm thinking too much. Poor kid, he must have it rough._ "You should really watch where you're going, you know." Kakashi said.

Slightly pissed off because his head hurt again, he snapped a Kakashi. "Maybe if you weren't reading that book you would have noticed me! You're the one who's the Jounin! Aren't shinobi supposed to be ready for everything! Or did you just let down your guard because you were in your own village!"

_Whoa, who ever called him dead-least is seriously wrong._ "Calm down kid. Relax would yah."

Naruto grumbled a bit and calmed down. After a few minutes of silence Naruto noticed that Kakashi was still there. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Kakashi just shrugged. "Say, shouldn't you be at school?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi confused. "I should?..."Naruto then remember that he was six years old and still in academy. "I mean of course I should!"

……

"So why aren't you there?" Kakahsi asked.

"Uh, I was just going there. So hah!" Naruto said, running off. "Bye, Kakashi-sensei…I'm mean Kakashi-san! Eheh…"

"Bye?" Kakashi said. _Wait, how'd he know my name?_

--------At the academy-------

Naruto slammed open the door, remembering his old classroom.

"Naruto, you're late!" Iruka said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Iruka-sensei." Naruto said casually. "Sorry." _OMG, academy again! My life is over! I'm gonna die of boredom! Hey, Kyuubi does this time travel thing affect my charka control and what about my summoning? Can I even summon?_

**Nothing except your age has been affected. You can still summon and stuff. Yes! You changed your outfit! That jumpsuit was screaming 'KILL ME'.**

_Huh? I changed my clothes?_

Naruto looked at his clothes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and dark orange jeans with lots of pockets. He had a gold chain hanging loosely around his neck and a black wrist watch on his right arm. His spiky hair was a little less spiky.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "Are you paying attention!"

Snapping back to reality. "Uh….Yah I am!" He answered hoping Iruka would buy it. No such luck.

"Then what did I say?" Iruka said.

"Um…you said…" Naruto tried making something up as all eyes in the classroom were on him. "stuff about…uh…um…" failing miserably of course.

"That's it. See me after class!" Iruka said returning to his lesson.

"WHAT! Why?" Naruto yelled, while Iruka just ignored him.

A few snickers were heard throughout the classroom. Naruto only sighed in defeat. _Yep, just like I remember it…_The more Naruto thought about it the more he realized that he knew a lot more things than anyone else in his classroom. He's basically a genius compared to them! _Bwuahahahaha! If I'm stuck growing up again then I might have some fun messing with people with my awesome jutsus and stuff! Muahahahahaha!_ Kyuubi only sighed at his antics, while still wondering what he was going to do, more importantly WHO he was going to do it to.

----------Back in Naruto's time (when he was 13) I'm gonna call this the future­----------

Team seven had been waiting for Naruto at the bridge for a very long time. Hell even Kakashi was there. They had decided to go to Naruto's house.

"That idiot is probably just sleeping!" Sakura said fuming.

When they knocked on Naruto's door, no one answered. "Naruto open this door before I break in!" Sakura screamed. She knocked cough banged cough again the door flew open.

"That dope, leaving his door open." Sasuke commented. "Doesn't he care that someone might steal his stuff?" But when he entered his apartment Sasuke shut right up. The living room was empty. A couch, glass table, curtains on the window and a few plants.

_And I thought MY place was empty. Compared to his, I have a mountain full of stuff. _Sasuke thought.

Sakura went into his bedroom after getting over the shock of the empty living room. His bedroom was a sea blue colour. A bed beside the window. A dresser and a door to the closet. There was a lamp in the corner. That was pretty much it.

She was soon joined by her teammate and sensei. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi said looking at Sakura. "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura looked around Naruto's room again uncertainly. "How come Naruto doesn't have any furniture, well he does but not a lot if any."

"Well Sakura let's think about Naruto's life." Kakashi said.

Sasuke started. "He was born with no parents."

"He lived alone all his life." Sakura continued with a tinge of guilt in her.

"He's on orphan fund." Sasuke said.

"So he probably didn't, or doesn't have enough money to buy such…."Sakura tried to find the right word. "…trivial things."

"Like the stuff we take for granted." Kakashi continued. "Like TV's and such."

"And I doubt he ever had a job." Sasuke said.

"At least he doesn't have to pay rent or anything." Sakura sighed.

-----------Back to Naruto----------

On the contrary to what Sakura and Sasuke had said about Naruto, he worked his ass off when he was a kid. He didn't count as an orphan for some apparent reason. Sure he got money for the rent and some extra money for himself but that's just not the way things roll.

He had utility fees, electricity bills, hydro bills, phone bills (even though he never uses the phone) and what not. Naruto still hadn't figured out how all those other bills didn't fit into the rent of the whole damn apartment.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed when he got home. On the table were all the bills he had to pay and an envelope of money. "I really hope I brought my wallet or I'm doomed to hell!" Naruto searched his pants many pockets and finally pulled out a black wallet.

"Yes! Money!" He sat down with all the bills and spread them out.

"Ok Utility fees, $645.00" Naruto counted his money in all and pulled out the money and set it aside with the bill. "Phone bill, $60.00. What the hell! I don't even use the bloody phone! I don't even know why I have it!" Grumbling he continued. When he was finished paying his bills, something bad happened concerning his money.

"Noooo!" Naruto wailed. "I'm broke! These stupid people are fucking me over and over again with their stupid bills that I shouldn't even be paying! Revenge I tell you, REVENGE!"

Sarutobi had just reached Naruto's door when he heard him screaming something about revenge. _Now that's not something Naruto would say…(a/n: YAH THAT WHAT YOU THINK!XD)_

The Hokage knocked on Naruto's door who didn't hear because he was still going on about revenge. Deciding to just enter he stepped inside. "Naruto what are-"

"I swear I'm going to get my revenge. I'll put itching powder all over you and then push you off a cliff into a lake of piranhas!" Naruto screamed pulling his hair.

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Sarutobi yelled.

Noticing the Hokage's appearance in his home, Naruto immediately switched to 'innocent mode'. "Nothing! Just playing around!" He answered with a smile saying I'm-totally-innocent-and-was-not-just-crying-out-loud-for-someone's-blood.

Raising an eyebrow, Sarutobi just ignored it. "Anyways, I have someone very special that I want you to meet. He's going to look after you for awhile. Trust me Naruto he's not….like her."

Naruto confused had no idea what the hell he was talking about. _What the hell is he talking about?_

**Fool. Did you forget already? When you were six you had a nanny that tried to kill you.**

_Oh, right HER. shudders That was a scary time._

**Just like the other times other people tried to get you killed? Or was this one significant from the other ones?**

_Shut up, this is why I hated being a kid at least when I went into academy they stopped…_

…**A little bit**

Naruto's eyes went a little dead as he remembered all those times people had tried to kill him. They sent TRAINED ASSASSINS for him. _I've only been pretending that I wasn't as strong as I really am. Because no one ever cared or bothered to look at my achievements, so people wouldn't think I was dangerous. But that's all going to change…this time around._

**It better. I didn't train you for nothing, you know you could repay me by REALSING ME.**

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" Sarutobi asked in concern. _That look in his eyes…_

Naruto was brought out of his musing, by another knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He ran over to the door and opened it to reveal…

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked confused. Beside him stood a laughing Tsunade.

"Ahahahahaha! Such a fitting name!" Tsunade said through her laughs.

"What're you talking about kid?" jairyia(sp?)

"HE'S going to look after ME?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

A/N: Short yes, but I will continue! R&R PLEASE if you think it's good then I'll continue it. But if you don't….well no point is there cuz I got other stuff to finish too yah know.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Ok sorry for the late update but I was busy watching movies and picking out highschool courses and working on three projects (I just finished one!) But I'll try and update sooner. Ok lets have some fun with the legendary Sannin cackles

"You make it sound like a bad thing twerp!" Jiraiya said. "Don't you know who I am!"

"I don't really care….but the word pervert comes to mind…" Naruto said, smirking at the pissed of ninja.

"These two are the one of the two legendary Sannin." Sarutobi interjected. "They are here…

"By force! This creep dragged me here." Tsunade interrupted. "Though the offer of... 'I won't do try anything on for a week, if you come and help me with the brat for the two week I'm staying there' was something I couldn't say no too."

"I don't care who you people are!" Naruto screamed. _Besides if you guys are around me all the time I can't destroy the village with my awesome pranks…I mean…uh…no that's pretty much what I mean…_

**If it means someone will suffer, I'll help with the ideas…Muahahahahaha!**

……_Freak……_

"Naruto, please understand." Sarutobi said. "It's only for a little while."

"Besides, it's not like you really have a say in it." Tsunade said.

Grumbling, Naruto headed for the door. "Oi, kid where are you going?" Jiraiya called after him.

"To get some ramen." Naruto answered. _Of course after ramen I need to get some stuff, if you're gonna look after me, I'm not going to make it easy…_

As Naruto wondered around the streets, he frowned. Everyone was glaring at him, throwing things sometimes, whispering behind his back even though he could hear them.

He suddenly asked him self, why in heavens name did he ever want to be Hokage of this village? Why the hell would he want respect from these people?

He headed deep into the forest, facing a waterfall. There was a small passage way that led into the waterfall. It was behind very large rocks, which connected to the wall near the waterfall. He carefully made his way in so he was behind the waterfall. From there he moved a huge rock and slid in, placing the rock back.

Inside were lots of tunnels. Following a particular tunnel it let into a fairly large cave. It was dark and you couldn't see anything. Naruto silently took out a match and lit it. Getting on a box that seemingly appeared out of nowhere he extended his arm and dropped the match.

A flame started and spread across the cave lighting the whole cave. Naruto had dropped the match in a bowl shaped piece of metal that was attached to the cave that went all round it. The metal contained oil that immediately set a whole domino effect and light the whole room.

Naruto was drooling at the sight. In front of him was every prankster's dream. In front of him was nothing but items used for pranking. Everything for small pranks to huge one. Things from whoopee cushions to explosives (A/N: yeah, he'll be using those.), itching powder, stink bombs, stuff that he created, bottles filled with weird stuff that we'll find out about later. There were books on interrogating, how to break into small organization to big organization bases, his own notes on how to break into peoples homes, sneaking and stealth, I mean how else do you think he got the scroll of seals so easily? And what made him drool more was that he had a whole freaking cave full of this stuff! And it was ALL HIS!

An evil smile came across Naruto's face as he pressed his fingers together. "I wanna play with my little toys! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Watch out Konoha because from this day forward, Uzumaki Naruto will be legend as the WORLD'S BEST PRANKSTER!"

**And he calls me a freak.¬¬**

-----The Future-----

Team seven had long forgotten to look for Naruto. They were too consumed in looking into Naruto's past that they started searching his place for clues.

Sasuke opened a drawer, trying to pretend he didn't care. But the word curious was written all over his face. He looked to see some clothes, finding nothing interesting he decided to close it. But as he was closing it, he saw something shiny in the drawer.

Removing the clothes on top he was surprised to see small clear bottles, a notebook with the words 'The Guide' inside.

Picking up one of the clear bottles, he examined it. It had a dark blue substance in it that had orange sparks, almost like fire. "Kakashi-sensei….Naruto's not…gay is he?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked surprised by the question. "What gives you that idea?"

"He has perfume." Sasuke said showing him the bottle.

Sakura looked at the bottle. "Does it smell nice? Can I try it?"

Sasuke just shrugged and gave the bottle to Sakura. She took off the cork and was about to put it on her wrist for a try, when the bottle slipped a little and some poured out. But it wasn't blue anymore it had turned black with orange sparks!

Plop!

The substance hit the floor. Kakashi walked closer. "Well, at least we know it's not dangerous."

Oh that's what you think. Suddenly the orange sparks started glowing brighter as it mixed with the black substance and started to grow.

_Why does this place have a scent of oil in it now? _Kakashi wondered, when it hit him. "Everybody move!" Before anyone could react, the substance bursts into flames and it was spreading.

"What…where the hell did he get this stuff from!" Sasuke yelled backing away from the flame. "We need to put it out!"

Sakura grabbed a blanket and put it over the fire stepping on it continuously. Eventually the fire died down. As she removed the blanket, a small whole was created. A man was looking up and yelling at them along the lines of… 'idiot…senseless….kids…irresponsible….'

"Where did he get all this stuff?" Sakura asked, looking into the drawer fool of potentially deadly stuff.

a/n: Ok sooooo sorry it's so god damn short Explanantion:

my mom's hoggin the computer

I'm picking my highschool courses

I'm trying to build a car, write a different story AND do a giant project

Do you know how much sleep I don't get?

Give me a week and a half and I'll write like 3000 words in the next chapter….ok thnx!


	3. Chapter 3&4

A/N: To the person who wanted Naruto to summon well I put it in there. Ok on my list to prank right now is the 2 legendary sennin, bill collectors, Sasuke, Kakashi and Obito! I know you're all like….but Obito's dead….well that's what YOU think!

ANYONE ELSE YOU WANT TO GET MESSED WITH PLEASE DO INFORM

Last thing should I or should I not add any romance? Oh and yes this story does have some point but right now…..who cares?

Disclaimer: You know the drill! Wait…..didn't I say I wasn't gonna put this up anymore?...Meh….

Chapter 3: Summons….Dun, Dun Dun!

---Back with Naruto---

Naruto ran through the forest at a high pace. Looking back to make sure no one was following him. Good, they didn't notice he had left yet. He had time to put his cunning plan together.

Stopping at a small clearing deep inside the forest. Close to his cave (you know the one with his stash) that he had a chance to slip in, but far enough that no one would notice.

Silently he waited in the clearing, when one of his clones came by. "Jiraiya (a/n: His name takes too loooooooooonnng) should be hear in about half a minute!" Said clone then poofs away.

Naruto then at high speed bites his thumb and does his very cunning plan. "Summoning jutsu!" Quietly yells and just as the boss frog enters Naruto jumps behind the bush.

----With Jiraiya----

"Stupid kid, can't stay in one place for more than three seconds……what the hell?" Jiraiya looks in front of him to see smoke clearing up and there stood in front of him the boss frong, GamaBunta.

Said frog looks at Jiraiya expectantly wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Silence

'_What the hell? Is this some kind of Genjutsu?'_ Jiraiya thinks to himself.

Some more silence later

GamaBunta getting really agitated by Jiraiya just staring at him mouth wide open. _What does he want dammit!_

A lot of more silence later

Naruto was rolling on the ground trying to contain his laughter. The look on Jiraiya's face was priceless._ Hahaha! And this is just practice! Wait till he meets my traps! Hahahaa!_

After awhile

"So…uh…" Jiraiya started confused. "What are you doing here?"

At this point we see a very, very, very, VERY big stress mark on the Boss frog. "How should I know! YOU'RE the one who did the summoning!"

"What!" Jiraiya yelled. "I did not! Why would I summon you!"

"Well MAYBE you should THINK of that BEFORE you actually SUMMON!" GamaBunta screamed at him.

Now very pissed off Sennin… "That's my point! I DIDN'T summon you! You just poofed up in front of me!"

"You ACTUALLY expect me to believe that!" GamaBunta said. "YOU'RE the ONLY one with the summoning contract right now!"

------10 Feet Away From------

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. It's a wonder they haven't heard him yet.

------Back to the screaming duo-----

"You think I don't have better things to do!" Gama screamed. "So hurry up and tell me why you summoned me!"

Jiraiya was pulling his hair out by now. "I keep telling you that I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!"

"Alright that it! I'm outta here! Next time THINK BEFORE YOU SUMMON!" And Gama poofs away…

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGG" Jiraiya screams.

Before he notices Naruto, Naruto goes back into his cave of explosives and such.

-----The Cave (a/n: Yah I think I'll stick with that name)------

"Ok…I'm gonna need some of these….and these….maybe I should take this with me….hmm decisions, decisions…." Naruto was picking certain items and storing them carefully in the bag. "Ok now I should put them in my room so they're easier to reach."

Naruto was seen carefully holding a bulging bag in front of him walking carefully as if not to drop it by Konoha's eastern gates.

"Hey kid." One of the gaurds called out to him. Let's call him Dude. "Watcha got there?"

"Uh…nothing special…!" Naruto quickly in a stupid manner replied. "I'll be going now." Naruto was about to take a few steps when Dude stopped him.

"Let me see your bag for a sec." Dude said reaching for the bag. "Just to make sure you aren't getting yourself in trouble with people."

Naruto tried walking passed him….failing miserably of course. "No really sie, ma'am I mean sir….ugh…"

Without warning Dude took the bag roughly. (a/n: Oh that's gonna cost him) He opened the bag to pull out four giant colored balls. That were……shaking….Oo

_Ohhh Shit….we're all gonna die…_Naruto slowly took some steps backwards. "Step away from the bag…"

Dude was obviously confused but that isn't gonna last long probably because well….he's not gonna last long.

Funny things happen in life you know? Sometimes bad things happen but when you look back you laugh about them. This time however Dude will never be laughing about. Ever. Probably because after this he might not have a job anymore.

"WEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Some kids was running towards dude at high speed because the kid today discovered the magic of overdose of caffeine.

So the kid was running at top speed, Dude didn't notice because he was too confused with the four shaking balls, Naruto didn't notice because he was being very death conscious. And before anyone could stop the following chain of events….

SLAM

The caffeine kid slams into Dude. "Uhgg!" His grip on the four balls slip and they bang into the eastern wall of konoha.

"OH NO! RUNNNNNNNNNNN!" Naruto turns around and runs for it and in slow motion he jumps down to the ground and covers his face as...

BOOM! PWOOSSH!

The four ball EXPLODE in four different colours. Successfully bringing down the Eastern wall of Konoha leaving a big gaping hole where it use to be. In fact the explosion was so large it left no traces of a wall ever even exsisting. Maybe they'll have a funeral for it?

----Later at the Hokage's office----

Silence.

The Hokage blows a puff out of his pipe. In front of him sat our two favourite people at the moment.

Naruto was swinging his legs shifting nervously. Dude was staring at the Hokage even more nervously as he faked a cough.

"Explain to me again what took place." Sarutobi said slowly.

Cough

Naruto points a finger at Dude. "He blew up the wall."

Cough

"A little more detailed if you will." The Hokage replied a little faster.

Dude points a finger at Naruto. "He had explosives in his possession."

Naruto points a finger at Dude. "He takes the explosives. Then a gender confused ( a/n: I totally took that from Shrek) kid slams into him. And then well……boom."

The door slides open to reveal a silver haired jounin and a dark haired jounin.

"I'm so glad we're finally back from the mission." Says dark haired boy. The silver one only nods. When they notice that the Hokage is talking to some kid and some shinobi.

"Oh sorry Hokage-sama." Says the dark haired one. "We were told you were free. We'll come back later."

"It's quite alright Obito." Says The Hokage.

Wait a minute….

Naruto looks back at Obito. "Obito? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Naruto asked like it was a normal everyday question.

Ok I so updated! WOHOO!

Yeah so Obito is some how alive.

Anyways next on my list is Tsunade, Bill collectors and Sasuke. I'm also open for suggestions! Luv you all!

Oh and for whoever asked what type of car I'm making it's a small car for science class and well now we're more into the plot…..well…..sort of…don't worry this story has an end!...I hope…

Anyways I'll up date soon!...I hope….yah since I don't know how to count on the computer sorry if i's short.

Oh guess what I have THREE MORE projects to do...GREAT ¬¬

But don't worry I'll update waaay sooner now...

Ok this is actualy chapter four under me but the school computer wouldn't let me download it so i resorted to this.

A/N: I want you guys if you will, to check out my friends Inuyasha Fanfiction this is her account: Angels Feather  
EXACTLY LIKE THAT! -checks to see if it works-...-smiles- Yup that's the one!

KK if u like Inuyasha then check out sane-within-insanity just started on one!

Moving on... GASP OBITO! HOW CAN THIS BE?

Chapter 4: GASP OBITO! HOW CAN THIS BE? (XD)

Everyone was staring a Naruto weirdly.

"Whaaaat?" Naruto asked. "It was just a question."

Obito coughed. "Yeah...well...I don't even know you kid...and what gave you the idea I was dead?" He asked curiously looking at him.

Oh Crap. This is going to turn out bad. I just know it. Naruto gulped. "Uh...well you see...I um..." Make something up kit. "There was this girl...and she was crying..." I don't like where this is going..."And I heard the words...Obito and...and dead...yeah that's it." He murmured the last part.

"Ooook...do I even know this girl?" Obito asked.

Naruto shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? I don't even know you."

Obito stares at him blankly. "Riiiiight. Anyways, we'll give you the report later Hokage-sama."

Naruto jumped off the chair gracefully kncoking it down. "Noo, wait don't leave! I was just going. Right now. At this very moment." Runs out the door and slams it shut.

"And I thoguht you were weird." Obito points at Kakashi.

(a/n: I thought this would be a good time to tell you I'm writing this in the library of my school wasting the last two periods of school cause I got nothing better to do)

Kakashi just shrugs. He turned to Hokage curiously. "Hokage-sama...that boy looks so much like...the fourth."

"Now that I think about it. He does look like him. A lot." Obito rubs his chin curiously.

Sarutobi nodded. "I know."

"Is there a paticular reason to that?'"Kakashi asked.  
'  
"In truth I have no idea."

---With Naruto---  
He left when he heard the words "The boy looks so much like the fourth." He ran off thinking That's because he's my father...

He was sittingon a bench staring at the ground in deep thought. Right now he didn't really feel like doing any pranks.  
When Sasuke came by walking as if not noticing him.

Naruto looked at him and got an evil grin. On second thought, pranks are good.

He stealtly hid behind a tree following him. Ok what should I do...hmmm...explosives?...Food posining?

You don't have your 'back of tricks' lets call them.

Oh, that's right. Damn my timing.

Try damn your exsitence.

Shut up you!

I'd like to see you come and say that to my face.

You really think that I would fall for that?

Do you want me to lie?

You could practically see the Kyuubi smirking.

Don't you have something better to do than berate me?

Seeing as I'm in your stomach...NO...

...

Ahh, the idiot is silenced because his brain is too small to come up with a measly insult.

One day Kyuubi you're gonna run out of insults to throw at me!

Kyuubi snorted. Hardly. I've had thousands of years of practice. For eveything you said I can think of one hundred insults, the difficult task is picking one. By the way your 'Target' is getting away.

Naruto at the moment was seething. Quickly doing some hand seals he made about twently solid clones.

All of them hid in sepcific places.

As Sasuke came by not onticing a thing. Naruto popped up. "Hey Sasuke!" Ignoring the idot on his side he continued walking when...

"Hey Sasuke!" Two Naruto's popped up.

What the...I must be seeing things... Deciding to continue his walk. One by one dozens of Naruto's popped up saying the same thing.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey Sasuke!"  
"Hey Sasuke!"

All together the chanted. "HEY SASUKE!"

Sasuke's head was spinning and he...OMG THE SASUKE UCHIHA FAINTED!

Hours later...

Sasuke's eyes stirred. It must of been a dream...no Nightmare... Sasuke opened his eyes to see...

"Hey Sasuke." Nauto said smiling at him as if he'd done nothing wrong.

Sasuke stared. And stared. And stared some more. He got up slowly and camly. When...

"OMFG WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO!" Sasuke started pulling his hair. He started running in circles. "I MUST'VE DIED OR SOMETHING! I KNOW WHATY THIS IS! THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE SCENARIO! JUST ME AND THOUSANDS OF NARUTO AND NO ONE ELSE! SOMEBODY! ANYBOD BUT NARUTO!"

Naruto did what every sane person would do. He started laughing his ass off then got up and in a voice louder than Sasuke's he yells.

"UCHIHA SASUKE HAS GONE MAD AND DOESN'T WANT TO BECOME A SHINOBI ANYMORE!" Ofcourse everyone in the whole freaking village came to see the commotion as soon as possible. But Naruto left before any shinobi showed up. Or that's what he thinks...

In the shadows there was a figure with white spiky hair thinking...I don't know what you're up to brat and I don't know where you got those explosives...but I intend to find out...

A/n : Short I know and I didn't do everyone but I have to get off the computer and go home so bye and everything like ho he knows he's the fourths son and how he know of Obito will be explained in the next Chapter!

Cya!

Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6: Leave a Boy To Do A Hoakage's Job

-----With Sakura and Sasuke-----(a/n: Didn't forget about them did yah?)

Kakashi had gone to inform the third about the missing blonde. While Sakura were talking in front of the entrance to Naruto's bedroom.

"Where do you think he gets all this stuff?" Sakura asked trying to start a conversation.

Sasuke shrugged but inside he was thinking…_where the hell did he get all this stuff? Why the heck didn't he use it on missions? What kind of idiot is he?_ Of course he kept a calm exterior while thinking these things.

"Um…Sasuke…" Sakura said tugging on his sleeve. Of course Sasuke paid no mind. He was kind of use to it now.

"Sasuke….I think you should really, _really_ look at the drawer of stuff right now." Sakura said. Her voice was so freaking unnerving that Sasuke decided to look to see what the problem was.

Shinobi Rule number 36: Always pay attention and trust you teammates on a battle field. Sasuke knew this rule, and follows it…usually. However Naruto's bedroom does not count as a battlefield. They weren't in any particular danger.

And he was right in this assumption; Naruto's room does not count as a battlefield. In fact it doesn't even look like a battlefield………………………yet.

As he looked at the drawer a word came out. "Shit." The drawer slipped out of the shelf and well……

CRASH! The sound of bottles crashing. The force was so bloody forceful it pushed Sakura and Sasuke and slammed them into the wall behind them leaving a very noticeable mark.

The sheer force radiating from who-knows-what was in the bottles BLEW UP the wall. Making a gaping hole. Oh but that wasn't it…remember I said that life is full of funny coincidences that aren't so funny? Well…

From the outside point of view the village was fine, happy even. The had no idea what was happening inside Naruto's soon-to-be battle field. When there was a small tremble. The wall from Naruto's apartment came bulging out and brick went every where. Spitting little sparks of fire everywhere.

Now it just so happened that a very important Shinobi by the name of…let's call him…..flippy was walking by. Now Flippy was happy today. He had just become jounin and he just came back from his very first jounin-leveled mission. It was a complete success. In fact he was carrying the package needed to deliver back to the Hokage and the report on the mission. In fact he was so happy that he let his guard down right when the wall blew up.

Part of the wall let's call that part of the wall….bricky. So bricky was so happy that he wasn't stuck with his other fellow bricks that he decides to hit Flippy on the head with his awesome powers of a brick, not really….the brick just couldn't change directions, but hey who's sane enough to talk to a brick?

The brick, a very big brick hit Flippy on the head successfully knocking him out as he fell to the ground the package slipped and fell like three inches near his head. The brick slipped off and fell on top of the package. The package, which was a scroll started to burn because the brick's left side was on fire. But it stopped after awhile because of the dirt. But the scroll was damaged alright.

Now why do we care about this event? I mean it's just a scroll. We can find tones of scrolls. I mean this _is_ a ninja village. One scroll lost won't have any drastic results right?

I mean this was just a very rare scroll that lets you go to the future and the fact that we just although a little unnoticeable probably just destroyed the only one in exsistence. I mean atleast this way no one else can you if for anything bad or anything.

So now why do we care _about_ this scroll since it can in no way help Naruto since he's like in the past? Well the thing is…..

----Naruto's time----

_Alternate_ _reality? What you talking about fox?_ Naruto was having a conversation why eating at ice cream with Tsunade beside him. Wacthing his expressions change. It was kind of creeping her out…

**I mean you're in an alternate reality. Meaning that even though you're here in your actual reality you're well missing. **

_I'm missing? And you chose to tell me this now!_

**Yes.**

_So what happens if I go back to my own reality and leave this one?_

**Simple. It'll disappear…._I hope_**

_This is baaaaaaad……what about my teammates? Gahh! I don't wanna go missing! This is just like running away from your problems!_

**Did you come up with that conclusion yourself or did someone help?**

_Shut up! Who asked you?_

**Who else can be asking me anything but you? Unless there's another demon sealed inside you that you haven't told me about or is you imaginary friend in your head?**

_WHATEVER Either way I didn't ask YOU ANYTHING!_

**Are you saying you're talking to yourself? What finally cracked?**

Outside of Naruto's head he had unconsciously crushed his ice cream cone and now the ice cream was all over his hand and was now dripping. Tsunade was now shaking the boy. "Jeez kid, if you don't like ice cream you could've said some thing. I mean how satisfying can it be to crush ice cream in your hand just cause you don't like it. Are you sure you weren't dropped on the head when you were born and caused some serious issues in your he…..I mean, how are you feeling? Does your hand feel like you just stuck it in an ice cube yet?" Tsunade said changing he voice. Thoush what she asked wasn't really helping much, at all.

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto looked dazed as he looked at Tsunade. When he got a brilliant idea he smiled evilly and cackled slightly.

Tsunade looked at him and in a sweet tone she said. "We're going to visit a nice man that will talk to you and how you feel. He's called a therapist and he's going to talk to you because you need some serious help."

"It's ok you old hag." Naruto said happily. "I have to go and do some homework! Yeah that's it!" He ran off not noticing a very pissed off Tsunade cracking her fingers.

He quickly went to 'The Cave'. Shuffling through some stuff he got out some sort of instrument that had a black screen and something black under it. Naruto searched through his clothes and found what he was looking for. It was a piece of paper with an official seal of the Hokage on it. Naruto figured it might come handy one day….so he got to work. Taking the black screen off and sliding the black board off revealing several writing instruments and paper. The expensive stuff. The type of expensive stuff that the Hokage used _all the time_.

--------Team 7s reality--------

Sasuke and Sakura just sat there. They were covered in dust and scratches and small wounds. Yet they sat there looking through the hole where a wall once exsisted. They looked down, half the floor was gone. How only half was gone and not the whole thing, they may never know. There was green slime here and there, black marks. The side walls were slowly chipping away. Yet they just sat there when Kakashi came back with some Anbu members. The explosion had alerted every Shinobi in a 3 mile radius.

One Anbu, a new comer…looked around carefully. Let's call this newcomer Glefy. As Glefy looked around he turned to Sasuke and Sakura and said in a not so anbu-ish manner.

"I know you guys hate him everything…but _come on!_ This is a little much." Says Glefy as another newcomer Anbu named poky hit him over the head whispering. "Shut up!"

"What did you two do exactly?" Kakashi asked staring at the beautiful village of Konoha through a gaping whole in the wall.

Sasuke and Sakura calmly got up brushed themselves off. Sakura cleared her throat. "I'm going walk away slowly, go home and pretend nothing happened." She left…slowly.

Kakashi turned to his other student, Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke looked at him. "I saw nothing and you never saw me here." He said disappearing into the shadows.

_I need to get more reliable students that are willing to give me information more freely…_Thought Kakashi.

--------Back To Naruto's reality-------

People in Konoha were currently celebrating because their third Hokage had recently found a new successor. Everyone got a personal letter stating so. Their new successor was none other than one of the legendary sennin, Tsunade.

While they were celebrating outside on the inside of the Hokage tower that if we're lucky will surevive the wrath of a certain someone.

"WHO THE HELL SENT THOSE STUPID LETTERS OUT!" Tsunade said punching the small cart that contained tea stuff.

Somewhere in the forest Naruto was laughing his ass off.

"Please Tsunade calm down." Sarutobi said…well….calmly.

"CALM DOWN!" Tsunade was very VERY pissed off right now. "This freaking village thinks I'm going to be the next Hokage! That's very bad! I'm in a very bad situation Sarutobi-sensei."

"I know, I know." He answered. "We will find the one behind this immediately."

"When I get my hand on whoever…" Tsunade stopped dead in her sentence as she remembered eating ice cream with a certain blonde who ran away with an evil smile that happened to cackling running from her after he called her an old hag.

"That evil little brat…" Tsunade stormed out the door. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! You're gonna wish you were never born when I find you!"

As Naruto was laughing his ass off somewhere in the woods a certain fox interrupted him.

**Aren't you suppose to be telling the Hokage what happened?**

_Oh yah…I kind of forgot….ops._

**You idiot.**

As Naruto argued inside his head someone was in his cave of treasures.

Jiraiya looked in front of him. He blinked. Blinked again. Rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Hell he even summoned a small frog and asked if he saw what he was seeing. He was currently looking at Naruto's cave that was overflowing with well….what's the word….hmm…..useful things? No…that's not it….well we'll just go with some really useful stuff.

_I don't think this kid realizes that what he's got hear would be very helpful to a ninja. In fact I could use this stuff to do…well to do something real nifty!_ Jiraiya decided to stare some more.

He finally came up with a word to describe what was in front of him. "Wow." Yeah that's the best he could do. He got an evil idea. "I just thought of a very elaborate and cunning plan."

Naruto was now eating some ramen when a dark haired boy by the name of Obito came in. Naruto stared at him noodles hanging from his mouth. As he remembered how he found out about him…

_**--Naruto's time 12 yrs. Old.—**_

_**Naruto was walking towards Team 7s usual meeting place but took a different route. This route meant that he would have to first pass the memorial stone of some of the saviors of Konoha.**_

**_As he neared it he stopped dead in his tracks. His sensei was staring at the memorial stone as he mumbled something._**

_**It sounded like. "Obito, my old friend…" The rest was incoherent. **_

'_**Obito? Was that Kakashi-sensei's friend, maybe he was his teammate?' Naruto thought as he silently went back to take a different route. Though he was sure hi teacher would've known he was there, if he did he never spoke of it.**_

_**--Back to Naruto—**_

Obito noticed him staring. "Uh, hi?"

Naruto stared for a few moments then nodded and went back to eating his ramen. _Weird…him and Kakashi-sensei don't look like they have anything in common…there's one thing I want to make sure of…_

"Hey mister." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what is it kid?" Obito asked staring at him.

"Did you have a sensei too?" Naruto asked stupidly. Dumb question, but it'll definitely get him somewhere.

Obito almost fell out of his chair at the question. "Well yeah, everyone had a sensei at one time."

"Was your sensei nice?" Naruto asked.

Obito scratched his chin wondering why this kid was suddenly so interested in his old sensei. "Yeah, he was really nice but that didn't mean he let us slack off."

"What's his name?"

"Um…I can't tell you that. It's a secret." Obito said amusingly.

"Then what's he look like?"

Thinking it was ok to tell the kid that. "He was tall, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like you."

Naruto had by this time finished and paid for his ramen. He stood up on the stool and made a signal for Obito to come closer. He leaned his head closer the boy. Naruto put his hand to cover his mouth and Obito ear, and he whispered something in his ear.

"Just like the yellow flash of Konoha right?" Obito froze at that sentence, that was all Naruto needed as confirmation. He got off the stool and ran off. _Since Obito and him are on the same team they had the same sensei…so dad did teach sensei…Alright now that I know that I think it's time to go back to my actual reality…_

Naruto passed his house making his way to the Hokage tower when he stopped and looked at his house when he remembered.

'_But first let's pay a visit to my good old friends….the bill collectors….' _If anyone was paying attention, though no one was, they would've seen an evil smirk playing across his lips.

A/n: Ooooo…this is getting interesting….I updated way sooner! Hope you guys like this chapters like 2,304 words long a little longer but w.e! WEHEE! Sorry kind of hyper

Here's a hint for the next chapter for yah : it involves bees, weapons, pie and for the last added thing Narutomay summons again.

Peace


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6(The last chapter was actually chapter 5 cuz chapter 4 is with chapter 3 by the way): REVENGE! ...but whose revenge exactly are we talking about here?

---- Future ----

Kakashi slowly walked towards his incomplete team, Uzumaki Naruto was still missing as of two days now. In his hands were application forms for this years chuunin exams that were being held in one week. _Naruto's still missing and if we don't find him soon…well…_

"Good morning team!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're l…ah forget it." Sakura said grumpily. "Has Naruto showed up yet?"

"I'm afraid not Sakura." Kakashi said sadly. "Which brings me to today's mission, we're going to looks around and see if we can find clues to Naruto's whereabouts, alright lets get moving. Sakura you head west, Sasuke you go east and I'll cover the rest." His team nodded and then they all disappeared with their oh-so-awesome-ninja-moves-and-stuff…

They immediately got a feeling of impending doom, and as any other person they totally and completely shrugged it off. Oh well, their funeral.

---- Naruto's reality----

He looked through the bushes. There it was, his enemies place. Target one's resident located.

A man with brown hair was leaving his home at the moment but no before locking it. A lot of good that's gonna do if you're living in a village full of ninja's, I mean if they were trying to break in they're definitely going to look for a freaking key to get in and not use their ninja moves.

As the man left Naruto picked the guys lock and carefully stepped inside with a bag full of stuff.

"Ok let's get started!" Naruto said doing his favourite hand seals for shadow clone jutsu.

Somewhere else in Konoha….

A person separated a bush stepping out of it. "I'm gonna find you, you evil little brat.." Tsunade whispered evilly. "You can't hide forever!"

Somewhere else in Konoha….

A snicker was heard from yet _another_ bush. "Muahahaha, I have devised a brilliant and cunning plan." Jiraiya cackled as a man stepped away from him.

Back with Naruto…leaving the other freaks who are in love with hiding in bushes.

Naruto silently left throught the back door as the man entered his house. Let's call this man….Kippy.

Idiot entered his house with a bag of groceries. Mistake Counter: 1

He absentmindedly closed the door. Mistake Counter: 2

Now Kippy was not a ninja, didn't know the first thing about being a ninja. But he's about to wish he was a ninja.

The door slammed shut as it closed it pulled a string, the string was attached to a net at the roof of the house as the net came down it brought along 5 gallons worth of ice.

Now Kippy hated winter, but he loved to skate………I sincerely hope he's good.

"Ow! Ow! Who the- ahaha! COLD!" Ice cubes ran down his shirt and he slipped on the floor that was covered in…salt?

Ok class, science lesson. Take some salt put it on your hand and then on top of the salt put an ice cube. Kippy? Why don't you demonstrate the affects of this procedure.

"OH SHIT THAT BURNS!" Kippy was covered in salt as ice cubes fell on him turns out salt and ice cubes put together burn like hell, and Kippy's gonna have the scars to prove it.

Kippy shakily stood up and made his way to the bathroom he stared at the sink gasping for breath, turning on the tap he washed his face, slightly trembling. Remember Kippy is not a ninja so he can't tell if he's seeing a….

Kippy now looked at the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In front of him was what his childhood fear of….butterflies! GASP! And right in front of him was a giant butterfly. He ran out screaming only to slip and fall.

….genjutsu.

As Kippy thought his horrific day full of horrific event was over he sat down on his couch grabbing his T.V. remote he switch it on, but instead of some show he can't remember the name of being on he saw a picture of a….pie?

The picture of the pie started smiling, and evil glint in his eyes baring fangs. The screen said Revenge of the pies! The pie laughed out loud, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then it looked like it was staring at Kippy. "Elo Kippy, let's play tag. I'm it."

Kippy moved his foot on his floor boards as to get up but his foot went throguht the floor and the floorboard lifted up on the other end. Flinging a whole, delicious, mouth watering pie at him. It landed on his face, the lights went out.

There was silence as the pie stuck to kippy's face. "AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELLLP ME! THE PIE'S ARE AFTER ME!" He was running in circles hitting every piece of furniture in his house triggering more traps that threw pie at him. He was covered in pie as he kneeled on his knees, clasping his hands and waving them in the air, the pie was still in his face. "Please Lord Of The Pies! Have mercy on my soul! Please!"

He ran out the door as the pie fell out of his face. Getting to the front of his house he was breathing heavily. A little boy was standing in front of him eating….pie.

"Hey Mister are you ok?" Asked pie-boy.

Kippy looked at the half eaten pie horrified. He knelt down and took the pie from the now pie-less-boy, he started petting it with an insane grin. "It's ok, it'll be alright." He looked at the boy putting a hand on his shoulder and glared at him. "You should not eat the Lord Of The Pies children boy. He will have no mercy now, it's too late for you." He said sadly. "The Lord Of The Pies will come after you, may god have mercy on your soul."

He got up and cackled slightly, fidgeting left and right eyes slowly shifting. "I must go redeem myself." He fell on his knees. "I'll free your children Lord Of The Pies! Just please! Have mercy on my souls! No more of your minions!" Kippy ran off to a pie store the free the 'Pie Lord's children'

Pie-less-boy had tears welled up in his eyes, a woman passedby and asked him what's wrong.

"Y….YOU STOLE MY PIE!" The boy strated jumping in circles, yes jumping. "I WANT MY PIE! I WANT MY PIE! PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MY PIE! PPIIIIIIIIEEEE!...WAHANAHANA!" O.o…

With Naruto…O.o…cuz pie-boy is now scaring me…a lot…

Naruto was just about finished setting up his traps in the back yard of another bill collector which is why he failed to notice Tsunade hiding behind….you won't believe me when I say she was hiding behind a bush….yep a bush.

"I finally found you." Tsunade whispered while crackling her knuckles. Tsunade was so busy planning revenge on Naruto who was busy planning revenge on a bill collector that she didn't notice Jiraiya planning revenge for some odd reason which we may never know.

Jiraiya was hding behind, yep you said it, a bush holding a bucket full of something. "Get ready Tsunade, the great Jiraiya has finally found you."

Unbeknownst to them a certain third Hokage was watching them through a certain crystal ball trying not to laugh his head-off. Because from his point of view, Naruto was doing something behind a bush, then Tsunade was hiding behind a bush cracking her knuckles and Jiraiya was holding a bucket full of something, and behind Jiraiya behind a bush, hanging from a tree was a bee hive. Yeah, you read it right. A bee hive.

The back yard door was opening……..

A/n: Yep, they're all planning revenge… Ok I know it took me forever to update…..or at least I think it took me forever to update….I'm not sure….haven't been keeping track. OH guess what! I was doing my radio drama project on the computer with my group right? And we lost our work like three times now! And it's due like tomorrow! I swear someone up there doesn't want use to finish this project! Maybe it's fate? Maybe the computer doesn't like us? Maybe it's something else? Do you guys care? Thought so.

I'll update soon!...I hope.. Yes I know how this story ends. Oh and on Valentines Day I'm posting up my one-shot (as a different story of course) so watch for it! Oh and for the dude who asked me to bring in Hinata she will come in, in one of the chapter so watch for it dude! And I'm still up for suggestions!

°PeAcE°


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Yeah I know it took me awhile to update but yeah sorry

Chapter 7: Realization and a way home

Tsunade jumped out of the bush. "I'll teach you to that it can get life threatening if you set me up to become the next Hokage!"

Naruto looked up and paled, coming straight at him like a really pissed off bull was a person stronger than three bulls, balling a fist staring deadly at him. "Oh Shit…"

**Hey I've got a brilliant idea that will really come of use to you right now. Run. Fast.**

"EEEP!" Naruto jumped aways from the spot that Tsunade just punched. Jiraiya jumped over the fist made earthquake courtesy of Tsunade carrying the bucket looking like a kid that just discovered too much candy makes you hyper but doesn't really care.

The ground exploded throwing various rocks everywhere, destroying all of Naruto's traps and such. Little puffs of coloured smoke was everywhere.

This is what the bill collector named Elmo saw. His eye continued to twitch as Naruto jumped over the fence, as Tsunade destroyed the fence, and Jiraiya ran to catch up with the bucket over his head, and as a swarm of bees chased after them obviously pissed off that a rock _generously _gave them a new window in their beehive by inviting it self inside the beehive.

"M-my garden." Elmo whispered on the verge of tears. He took a step down that was actually a floor board catapult that threw a water balloon on his face, might wanna get that off before the bees got back.

Elmo dropped to his knees screaming why the garden, why him. He wouldn't be saying that if he saw what happened to Kippy. An eight year old girl came out of the house.

Smiling as she looked around. "Look on the Brightside, the bees are gone and now we can get a swimming pool cuz of da big whole."

-----With Future Sasuke-----

He was going over roof tops. As he jumped on to another roof. "Where is that idiot.." He whispered. Jumping roof to roof again he looked around he stopped, staring at a particular building.

It was the ramen stand…_Maybe I should get some food while I'm at it…first I have to find…_ A realization hit Sasuke. "Who….am I looking for again?" A picture of a certain blonde popped up in his head., shrugging he continued his search.

------With Sakura-----

Sakura was passing the academy when she stopped. She sighed and smiled. "The academy days."

----Flashback four years ago----

_**The kids were practicing their target practice. Sakura cheered for Sasuke as it was his turn. 8/10 targets, very good and not even genin yet. **_

_**As Sakura told Sasuke that was really good and all.**_

"_**Ooof!" Naruto fell out of a tree he climbed.**_

"_**You're such and idiot." Sakura sighed.**_

_**They boy smiled a real big grin. "I'm ok Sakura!"**_

-----End Flashback----

Sakura came out of her day dreams and shook her head. "What was I looking for? Whatever I'm sure I'll remember." Sakura started walking again. _Who was that blonde boy, I can't remember his name….but I know I went to academy with him……he has such a nice smile…_

------Back with Naruto-----

He was breathing hard running around the city followed by two legendary sandnins and a swarm of bees, that left because they past a honey store.

_I'm sooo tired…any ideas?_

**None for you to use**

_You're such a big help_

**I try**

_Phfffh…yeah as if…_

Naruto was about to jump on a different roof when he fell.

"I got you now!" Tsunade screamed.

Qucikly he summoned a small frog and took out the necklace that future Tsunade had given him. "WAIT!" Naruto screamed putting the frog and necklace in front of him.

All movement stopped, Tsunades fist was hanging the air, Jiraiya's bucket was hanging on top of her head. They were both gapping at the item and animal in the boys possession. The substance in the bucket fell out slowly, it was red paint. It hit Tsunade head with a small plop.

"Where'd you…." Tsunade mumbled.

"How'd you…" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Well you see…" Naruto started.

Minutes later….

"….and that's when I woke up at hospital." Naruto finished. Upon hearing what Naruto had told them, the two took him to the Hokage. He shifted nervously in his chair.

The Hokage puffed from his pipe. "I see…"

"Hokage-sama you don't actually—

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked calmy.

Tsunade started "Well—

"He showed you the necklace, he summoned the frog." The Hokage said.

"Well, I guess you're right." Jiraiya mumbled.

The Hokage went in to his drawer. "I have the scroll you need, but you can only use it once." Now do you remember the scroll Flippy and Bricky kind of…well damaged?

Well you see that scroll is made in all the different worlds but if one is damaged all are damaged in every world. "Oh, dear." Sarutobi said grimly. "This scroll has to be fixed, someone must have damaged the scroll in a different world. You'll have to wait….hmm….at least till tomorrow."

_Wow he believed me_

**Really? I thought he didn't and then started reaching for the scroll attached to different worlds.**

_Cut the sarcasm_

**You're the one who started the conversation**

"Um…well…..ok I guess that's alright." Naruto said getting up. "What time should I come here tomorrow?"

"Around noon would be good."

Naruto nodded and left through the window. "One more day and I'll be home, huh?"

**Do you always feel a need to repeat everything everyone says?**

_Shut up_

**You wouldn't want me to do that unless you don't want to know the side-effect of staying in a different world too long…**

_Side effect? Alright spill…_

**I thought you wanted me to shut up?**

_ARG…_

**Now that I've made you sufficiently mad, the side effect is that when you stay in a world you don't originally belong to people in your reality will start to…**

-----With Future Kakashi-----

Kakashi was just passing the Hokage momuments. _I'm getting really worried__he's been gone for days now._

Kakashi stopped on the third Hokage's head and looked around for an orange blob. _I should probably get off of the Hokage…_

He stopped in the middle of his words as a memory hit him.

"_**My names Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage one day so that everybody will respect me! Believe it!"**_

…_Where did that come from? …who said that? …I know he's one of my students…_ "Speaking of students…what did I send them to find?" Kakashi scratched his head. It's not like him to forget his students names, even if they were his first students.

-------Back with Naruto-----

…**.forget. Most likely they will forget you first, then slowly people will start to disappear and then that reality will disappear…**

…_So you're saying that by the time I get back…they might not remember me?_

**Basically yes.**

_Then it's a good thing I should be back to my own "reality" by tomorrow noon, right now I want to get some food…_

Naruto was walking home when he past a girl crying on a swing. "Sakura…" He whispered.

Walking over to her, he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "W-why are you crying?"

"P-people….keep making fun of my forehead And…and…" She started sobbing again. Then it hit Naruto, for the first time in all the years he had known her. He finally realized.

That Sakura knew how it felt to be lonely, to be picked on. When people make fun of you, when you spend your play time alone, she knew how it felt…to be an outcast.

Bending down to her level. "Hey…it's alright. You'll find friends, you just have to look in the right places." He pulled out a hanker chief and handed it too her. "I bet you and Ino would get along really well."

She looked into his eyes, she had heard to stay away from him. She always did…but today, she couldn't. She hugged him throwing him backwards, and started sobbing on his chest. Tonight and only tonight Sakura decided, that she would go to him for comfort.

Hours later Naruto went home to get some sleep. As everybody slept soundly in their beds a great tragedy happened.

The Uchiha Clan massacre took place.

a/n: I know it's serious but this is like almost the end of the story so yeah cya on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Yeah this is going to be short since it's you know the epilogue, and epilogues are suppose to be short in my opinion.

* * *

Chapter 8: The End In The New Beginning Kind Of Way

The entire Uchiha Clan was killed late at night. Only one survivor, Sasuke Uchiha. The murderer was his older brother Uchiha Itachi.

Everyone was grieving at the loss of such a powerful clan and so many people. The last of the Uchiha could not be found, but people thought of it better to let the boy be fore now. To calm down a bit.

Naruto walked through the forest to avoid the village. Thinking it bettr to let them grieve and not make them depressed even more depressed by reminding the of the Kyuubi attack six years ago.

As he walked he heard someone crying, it was a male voice. A small boy's voice screaming 'why!'. Naruto hid behind a tree and to his surprise he found a six-year-old Sasuke.

He had always thought of Sasuke as the cool, calm, collected type. The guy who never loses his cool in any situation. But who he was staring at right now looked like he was about to lose his sanity at any moment.

And Naruto realized, that Sasuke knew what it was like losing something you can't have again. He knew what it feels like when you're on the edge of sanity, when you're hanging on to some hope you're not sure even exists.

He was in the Hokage's tower as Sarutobi handed him the scroll he needed. "Now Naruto, the scroll has been fixed as much as possible. It can only be used once and now it runs on your thoughts. You have to think about something in you own reality, like your teammates."

"Um..alright." Naruto nodded. "I can handle that." Naruto grabbed the scroll as Sarutobi sat down on his chair.

Taking a deep breath "Ok, hear goes nothing."

"I hope you learned something from your stay here Naruto." He smiled.

"Yeah I did old man." Naruto smiled. "I learned that there's more to my teammates than I thought and that they're like me in a lot of ways. Even Sasuke."

He opened the scroll, thinking about his teammates in the future. There was a bright light.

----The next day in Naruto's reality----

"I can't believe we need to find a third person to enter the chuunin exams!" Sakura whined. "We're just a two man team."

Kakashi poofed up in front of them. "Hey guys, sorry I got lost on the path of life."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Liar!"

"Well you'll be happy to know that you guys can enter the chuunin exams." Kakashi said smiling.

"How?" Sasuke asked. "We need another person."

"That's because we have a new teammate." Kakashi took out a slip of paper. "His name is…"

"Hey! Are you team seven?" Called out a blonde. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a thin orange vest and black and orange shorts. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto your new teammate."

…_that face looks so familiar…_ Is what they all thought.

"Alright Naruto.." The named rolled off Kakashi's tounge as if he'd been use to saying it a lot. "Why don't you tell us you likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams?"

He smiled a foxy grin. "Well…"

…_that smile seems so familiar…_They all thought

"I like all kinds of ramen, I hate waiting those three minutes why the ramen is being cooked…and my dream is to become Hokage so that everyone respects me! Believe it!"

…_the dream is the most familiar…_

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." Sakura smiled. "But I have to ask…"

"Do we know you?" They said in union.

_So most of their memories of me have been erased…_ He smiled another foxy grin, his hands behind his back. "You may have known me….awhile back in time."

They all looked confused but nodded. "Well My names Sakura, this is Sasuke and our teacher is Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke just nodded, Kakashi waved. "Well lets get training shall we?"

Team 7 started walking away as Naruto stayed behind for a minute.

_Hey Kyuubi?_

**Yeah, what is it brat?**

Naruto smiled.

"Talk about second chances."

°°Owari°°

The End

* * *

a/n: Yep that's the end, I like how I ended it. NOTE: THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY, BUT REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSE

Lol the way I ended it, I could start a sequel, if you think I should tell me and I'll think about it.


	8. Chapter 8 Better Days started

Yeah okay soi wrote the sequel waay early and it's called Better Days so yeah go read it has 2 chapters already

PeAcE


End file.
